The Biggest Mistake of My Life
by Jordan-Troy Bolton
Summary: Sharpay and Troy are going out. Troy loves Sharpay but, someone comes between them that could change them forever. Not who you think! Trailer up! Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**What would you do if you lost your reputation, your friends and maybe your life, from something you couldn't even control?**

_As Troy ran closer and closer to his front door as he heard screams coming from inside the house. Once he got inside he realized that the screams were coming from his parent's room, which was upstairs. Once he got up there he realized his mom that was screaming. He saw his father and Sharpay, Troy's girlfriend together. In his bed._

**What would you do if the people you loved the most, were gone forever?**

_Ryan walked away from Sharpay._

"_Ryan! Please I couldn't control it! I couldn't do anything…" Ryan quickly turned back to look at Sharpay._

"_You could have tole someone! Do you think they wouldn't have helped you! Do you think they would have said 'I don't care because I'm really mean!'" Ryan yelled._

"_You don't understand!" Sharpay yelled back at Ryan. _

"_You think that I didn't want people to help me! Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret, but if you told someone it could hurt someone else!"_

_Ryan suddenly got an idea that Sharpay had been threatened._

"_Ryan, I couldn't live with myself if someone had been hurt or possibly KILLED because I went and got help!"_

**What if someone was going so crazy they would have to kill someone to protect the one they love or at least try to.**

_(Shows a door open and Sharpay with a knife in her hand, while Coach Bolton is sleeping. Sharpay starts to scream as she runs to him. She tries to stab him but he grabs her hand and throws her against a wall, and the knife flies out of her hand.)_

* * *

**There's the trailer for the story called "The Biggest Mistake of My Life"**

**- Jordan- Troy Bolton**


	2. You Need a Girlfriend

**Hey! Hope you all enjoyed the trailer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, the plot. (Trust me I wouldn't be writing Fan Fic's if I owned HSM.) I don't own Disney Channel or High School Musical or the song "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield.**

* * *

Sharpay's POV

I couldn't believe it. Troy and Gabriella had beat Ryan and I out of the musical… but, I didn't care. I always wanted to give up on her mother's dream. Always. Mom didn't care what Ryan did. Ryan just thought that if I suffered, he should come down with me.

I stared at the class list. Ryan and I didn't make it and for once I didn't care.

"Sharpay, are you alright?" Ryan said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah… I actually am." I said and I was completely honest.

"Good." Ryan said.

"Sharpay!" I heard somebody yell. I turned around and saw Troy come towards me.

"Hey Troy." I said smiling. I have always liked Troy… maybe even loved him, but I always knew it would never work out.

Troy was a jock. The coolest guy in school, in almost every single clique and as people call me the meanest person in school. So if you add us up it would be extremely odd.

"I really sorry about the whole musical thing." Troy said. "But you can probably be Minnie I mean Gabriella quit the musical."

I stood there with me mouth open. I was shocked. I didn't expect Gabriella would quit.

"Why? What happened?" I said bluntly.

"Follow me." Troy said. Troy grabbed my hand and led me to the roof. Once we sat down on the bench Troy took a deep breath.

"Well… I walked home and Gabriella was there… and she was touching my dad's leg and he kept telling her to stop, and she wouldn't stop… I just trust you so much more." I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Troy I am so sorry." I wish I would have said more but, I was to shocked.

"It's fine. Were over and the next day she just quit the musical, but I am so over her and I just wondered if you were available on Saturday?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good." Troy said. Right after that the bell rang for class. Troy and I headed for class.

* * *

After school, I walked home to the Evan's household. As she walked up the mile long driveway, she could tell that Ryan was home because his car was parked in the driveway. As Sharpay walked though the front door she could hear "Jessie's Girl" music enter her ears. She followed the music and discovered it was coming from the kitchen. Sharpay entered the kitchen and Ryan with a spoon in his hand using it as a microphone, singing along. I just stood there in shock. When Ryan finally noticed Sharpay standing there he immediately stopped the music.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ryan asked. He slowly put down the "microphone".

"Long enough, to see that you have… issues. You need a girlfriend… fast." I said, teasing him.

"Hey you should try it." Ryan said handing her the spoon and turning on the music.

"Come on! It's fun!" Ryan said over the music and started to dance. I laughed and started dancing with him. He was right. This was fun.

Ryan soon got a new spoon and got on the table and starting singing. I soon joined him.

After about 30 minutes of dancing, I just sat on my bed in my room and just soaked up the moment. I quickly grabbed my diary and jotted down every single moment that happened today, hoping to not to forget anything. Then I got on my laptop and signed onto her Xanga.

* * *

**Sharpay's Entry**

Today was the best, TROY asked me out. I have to pick out an outfit and Ryan and I danced to 80's music. I haven't have had that much fun in a long time.

* * *

**There is the first chapter. The Entry's are just Xanga's on the internet and are private. Please review!**

**-Jordan – Troy Bolton**


	3. The Phone Call

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy.**

Chapter 2:

The Phone Call

Sharpay's POV

When I woke up on Saturday morning it was 10:57, so I just laid in bed until 11:00. While I did this I just thought I would make time go faster.

_I wonder were I'm going with Troy tonight?_ I thought.

10:58

_I hope he's one of those romantic guys who have a candlelight dinner…but I think that's only when you get engaged._

10:59

_I wonder what he's going to where? I hope he has on that shirt that looks really good on him._

11:00

I got up quickly got up and headed for my door and walked downstairs the million dollar mansion. I headed for the kitchen and got out my "_Special K"_ cereal. Saturday approached extremely quickly. Troy was supposed to call any minute, considering what time I got up with what time he was going to pick me up. When the phone rang I lunged for the phone almost falling flat on my face.

"Hello?" I said breathless.

"Hi… Sharpay, its mom." My mother said into the phone. After her parents got divorce her mom fled the country, which was rumored to be Paris and with her dad traveling all of the time all she had was Ryan.

"Mom… your… where are you?" I asked and with the phone in my hands, I went on a mission to find Ryan.

"Well, I'm in Mexico, but that doesn't matter…"

"Matter?! You fled the country! Of course that matters!"

"Sharpay, I'm getting married!" Mom said excitedly. I stopped in my tracks.

"What?! It's been 3 months since the divorce and your already getting married?!" I yelled. Ryan must have heard me, because he came sprinting to me.

"Who is it?" Ryan asked.

"It's mom." I said, tears forming from frustration. I could tell Ryan was shocked because he just stood there with his mouth wide open.

"So, she leaves and without any letters, e-mails and phone calls she calls 3 months later?" Ryan asked. I nodded.

"Let me talk to her." Ryan asked. I shoved him the phone.

"Hello?" Ryan said.

"She hung up. What made you so upset, Shar?" Ryan asked and sat next to me on the couch.

"Mom's getting married." I said and quickly added. "Oh, and she lives in Mexico." I said tears falling.

"Already? Man she's a slut." Ryan said, trying to make me laugh. I laughed.

"Listen Shar, don't worry. We don't care about her." Ryan said.

"You're right!" I said. Just I said that, the phone rang. I quickly walked to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sharpay its Troy." When I heard Troy's name I almost collapsed. I could tell I was falling for him fast.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothin. I'm going to pick you around 5 and you be home around 10. Is that alright?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, that's great." We talked for about 30 minutes, but I had to go so I could get ready. After they said their goodbyes, I told Ryan how long I would be gone and Ryan agreed. I quickly ran up the stairs, tripping 3 or 4 times out of excitement. After succeeding getting upstairs I walked into me and Ryan's joining bathroom I looked in the mirror and realized something… I didn't know where Troy and I are going therefore I didn't know if it was causal or formal. Then suddenly I thought of someone who would help in a crisis.

"RYAN!" I yelled. Then I heard glass breaking and heaving food steps coming from the stairs. Ryan suddenly burst through the bathroom door. I had never seen someone sweat so much.

"Let me guess… a fashion emergency?" Ryan said in the most girlish voice ever.

"Of course!" I said and purposely sounded stupid.

"Where is my hairbrush?" Ryan said, still in his "woman's" voice, which made Sharpay giggle.

"Shall we start with the hair?"

**How many people watched High School Musical 2? I LOVE IT! 17.2 million people watched it on Friday night (I went to a party). Please REVIEW! **

**B.T.W. I will probably udate by today, tomorrow or Tuesday (Hopefully, school just started)**


End file.
